Effective use of vehicle mirrors are an essential part of safe driving. However, a vehicle mirror can be knocked out of place, or may become ineffective if the driver is repositioned. For example, the driver may be forced to lean forward under certain driving conditions. This changes the driver's perspective in the rear view mirror, and may cause the rear view mirror to be ineffective, as the driver can no longer see vehicles behind him. Furthermore, reaching up to readjust the rear view mirror while driving may be dangerous, as it takes the driver's attention away from operation of the vehicle.